fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Partnerschule- Amerika Wir Kommen
Partnerschule- ' '''Amerika Wir ' '''Kommen♥ Hey thumb Das ist die Fortsetzung von Partnerschule Status: in Arbeit Hauptcharaktere: Left cover page.png|Jojo Lalala 2.jpg|Emily Megan-fox2.jpg|Nele Tumblr lodm59TRJi1qdddhg.jpg|Juju Demi42.jpg|Mel Hx4uw b0egh indiana-e a3e.jpg|Lia 250px-Finngbgfbgb.jpg|Finn Hudson 250px-Glee_23-kevin-mchale-01_3014_purplebkg_v2_jm.jpg|Artie Abrams 250px-Heather_promoshoot_Glee_4_Temporada.jpg|Brittany Pierce 250px-Mikefgsdfgd6.jpg|Mike Chang 250px-Racheldfvdfvdf.jpg|Rachel Berry 250px-Seapuck6.jpg|Noah "Puck" Puckerman 260px-Santanasea98.jpg|Santana Lopez 270px-25zco8_1280.jpg|Sam Evans 1000px-Glee_11-amber-riley-01_2409DJ1.jpg|Mercedes Jones 1000px-Kurrrt.jpg|Kurt Hummel Seatina.jpg|Tina Cohen-Chang ustv_glee_season4_darren_criss.jpg|Blaine Anderson Will schuester.jpg|Will Schuester Nebencharaktere: Warblers Sectionals Season 4.jpg|Warblers Häuser: 456 (8).jpg|Blaines Haus 456 (7).jpg|Kurts Haus 456 (6).jpg|Sams Haus Download.jpg|Rachels Haus Download (1).jpg|Finns Haus Download (2).jpg|Tinas Haus Download (3).jpg|Arties Haus Images (1).jpg|Mikes Haus 456 (5).jpg|Mercedes Haus 456 (4).jpg|Santanas Haus 456 (3).jpg|Brittneys Haus 456 (2).jpg|Pucks Haus 456 (1).jpg|Mr. Schuesters Haus Zimmer: images (46146.jpg|Blaines Zimmer Download (89546.jpg|Santanas Zimmer Download (578979.jpg|Finns Raum images (486.jpg|Rachels Zimmer images899332.jpg|Sams Raum images (3896321456.jpg|Mikes Zimmer Downlo4246ad.jpg|Wills Zimmer Kapitel 1: Besuch aus Berlin *Mikes Sicht* Endlich war es so weit. Meine feste Freundin Jojo und die anderen kamen endlich nach Lima. In der letzten Zeit ist sehr viel passiert. Am besten ich erzähl euch so einiges. Der Abschied war total schwer und kam auch sehr überraschend. Keiner wusste zunächst den Grund für unser Abreisen. Im Flugzeug sagte uns dann Mr. Schuester, dass Mr. Figgins uns für eine Schulaufführung brauchte. Total unnötig. Die Cheerios hatten keine Zeit und keine Lust und so mussten wir ran. Als wir dann in Lima ankamen, stellte sich das als Missverständnis da. Mr. Figgins hatte sich im Datum geirrt und seinen Fehler erst bemerkt, als wir schon im Flugzeug saßen. Dem entsprechend zogen wir alle lange Gesichter. Zu hause angekommen setzte ich mich an meinen Laptop und schaute erstmal wer bei Skype on war. Jojo war als einzige on. Wir chatteten fast die ganze Nacht. Dies machten wir fast jeden Tag. Wir lernten uns so noch viel viel besser kennen. Irgendwann bekam ich dann mehr als nur Freundschaftsgefühle für sie. An einem Tag machten Jojo und ich einen Videochat. Sie sah einfach bezaubernd aus. Ich teilte Jojo auch meine Gefühle mit. Diese erwiderte sie überraschend. Seit dem sind wir nun ein Paar. Seit dem sind 6 Wochen vergangen und heute werde ich meine Traumfrau wieder sehen. Wir fuhren alle gemeinsam zum Flughafen von Lima. Mr. Schuester sagte uns, dass wir zum Gade A müssten, also gingen wir da auch hin. Dort sah ich auch schon alle. Als meine Freundin mich erblickte schrie sie auf und rannte mir in die Arme. Wir küssten uns und die anderen guckten ziemlich verdattert, denn ich hatte keinem was von unserer Beziehung gesagt. Nachdem wir uns gelöst hatten, kam Tina zu mir rüber. Sie fragte: „Mike, wann is'n das passiert???" Ich antwortete: „Ach schon vor 6 Wochen." Tina guckte mich entsetzt an. Jojo lächelte mich einfach nur süß an. Ich nahm ihre Hand und wir gingen zusammen die anderen begrüßen. Nach der Reihe begrüßte ich Juju, Lia, Nele, Emi, Mel. Außerdem kamen diesmal Anni, Mia und Emma mit. Anni schlief zusammen mit Lia bei Finn. Bei Blaine blieben Mel und Emma. Juju schlief bei Santana. Bei Rachel übernachtete Emi. Nele schlief bei Sam. Bei mir schlief mein Schatz natürlich. Mia musste, da nirgendwo anders Platz war, bei Mr. Schuester schlafen. Mr. Bomer konnte leider aus familiären Problemen nicht mit zu uns nach Lima kommen. Nachdem sich alle begrüßt hatten, stiegen wir in den Bus und fuhren zur Schule. Dort angekommen zeigte Mr. Schue natürlich als 1. den Chorraum. Er hatte zuvor schon Zettel fertig gemacht auf denen die Namen aller Lehrer und Angestellten stand. Jedem drückte unser Lehrer solch einen Zettel in die Hand. „Wie ihr seht, ist das unser Probenraum. Wenn ihr wollt, zeige ich euch auch noch die restliche Schule.", sagte Mr. Schuester. Finn fiel ihm ins Wort: „Lassen se mal Schuester. Es ist besser wenn wir das machen." *Blaines Sicht* Endlich war Mel wieder da. Wir sind echt super duper gute Freunde geworden. Mindestens einmal in der Woche telefonierten wir und machten einen Video- Chat zusammen. Oft waren auch Kurt und Juju dabei. Mels sehr gute Freundin Emma kam auch mit nach Lima. Wir haben uns auch richitg gut angefreundet. Nachdem Mr.Schue ihnen den Chorraum gezeigt hatte, begann ich, zusammen mit Kurt, mit der Führung durch die Schule. Als erstes führten wir Emma und Mel in die Aula. Zusammen gingen wir auf die Bühne. Dort stand ein schwarzes Klavier. Ich nutzte natürlich die Gelegenheit und sag einen Song. Ich wählte Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now). How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh You're the only one who really knew me at all How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave 'cause we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears You're the only one who really knew me at all So take a look at me now, Well, there's just an empty space And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face Oh, take a look at me now, Well, there's just an empty space And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry There's so much I need to say to yu, so many reasons why You're the only one who really knew me at all Oh, so take a look at me now, Well, there's just an empty space And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face Now take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space, oh But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face Take a good look at me now, 'cause I'll still be standing here And you coming back to me is against all odds It's the chance I've got to take Take a look at me now (Oh, woah) Take a look at me now Oh, hmm Als ich den Song sang, schaute ich immer wieder zu Kurt. Er ist einfach meine große Liebe. Mel hatte Tränen in den Augen was ich sehr berührend fand. Emma klatschte einfach nur. „WOW!!!! Deine Stimme klingt sooooooooo geil!!! Kein Wunder, dass ihr so gerühmt seit.", sagte Mel und Emma nickte kräftig zur Bestätigung. Ich stand wieder von meinem Hocker auf und ging zu meinem Freund. Kurt ergriff meine Hand und ich begann zu strahlen. „ Wann habt ihr denn als New Directions?", fragte Mel, „ Wir würden euch gern mal performen sehen." Ich überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „In 2 Tagen, also am Samstag, sind die Regionals hier in der Aula. Da sind auch die Warblers dabei." Emma guckte mich fragend an. „Ach ja sorry. Die Warblers sind ein Schulchor aus Westerville. Ihre Schule heißt Dalton Academy und ist eine reine Jungenschule. Früher gingen Kurt und ich auch dort hin. So lernten wir uns auch kennen.", sagte ich und gab Kurt einen kleinen Kuss. Mel kreischte los. „Ihr seit so süß. Ich shippe Klaine. Du auch Emma?" Sie nickte und Kurt fragte: „Wie wo was? Klaine? Was ist das?" Ich lachte:„Schnucki, das sind wir zusammen. Das K ist von Kurt und das laine von Blaine." Jetzt lachte auch Kurt. „Wie kommt ihr auf solche Ideen?" Emma antwortete: „Wir geben eigentlich jedem Paar einen Paarnamen. Zum Beispiel Jojo und Mike sind Jike. Mel und Juju sind Melia und ihr 2 seit halt Klaine." „Ah okay. Verstanden", sagte mein Boy und fügte noch hinzu: „Schauen wir uns weiter die Schule an!" Das machten wir auch. Jetzt kamen nur noch ein paar unwichtige Räume und die Cafeteria. Kapitel 2: Gefühle *Arties Sicht* Was für ein Tag! Nachdem die Deutschen in Lima gelandet sind, hatte ich keine ruhige Minute mehr. Auf der Fahrt zur Schule fragte die neben mir sitzende Mia mich über Gott und die Welt aus. Eigentlich stellte sie nur Fragen zu unserem Lehrer Mr. Schue. Irgendwie ist es schon eckelhaft, dass sie sich an einen über 10 Jahre älteren Mann ran macht. Als die Fahrt endlich überstanden war, ging es in den Probenraum. Als Mr. Schue dort irgendwas sagte, dachte ich die ganze Zeit über Jojo und Mike nach. Was keiner wusste: Ich habe/hatte ein Auge auf sie geworfen. Als ich Jike dann aber am Flughafen knutschen gesehen hab, kam bei mir die Wut hoch und ich hätte Mike am liebsten eine geklatscht. Für mich stand nur fest, dass ich das Gespräch mit ihr unbedingt aufsuchen muss. Als Mr. Schue mit seinem geplapper fertig war, zeigte ich, zusammen mit Santana, Juju unsere Schule. Besonders viel gab es da ja nicht zu sehen. Santana und Juju tuschelten beide immer irgendwas und ich war nach der Zeit total angenervt. Wie ich später erfuhr, waren die beiden shoppen und im Lima Bean, dem örtlichen Café. Dies teilte mir Juju auf Skype mit. Als ich nämlich nach Hause kam, loggte ich mich sofort dort ein in der Hoffnung Jojo dort an zu treffen. Sie kam aber erst circa 17 Uhr on. Ich wartete ein paar Minuten und schrieb sie dann an. Ich: Hey Jojo. Wie gehts? Jojo: Artie (: Mir gehts gut und dir? Ich: Auch. Wie findest du Lima denn so? Jojo: Lima ist total toll. Ich: Das freut mich Jojo: Mich auch :D Ich: Was haben du und Mike denn noch unternommen? Jojo: Wir waren im Schwimmbad. Da konnte ich Mikes tollen Körper bewundern. Und du? Ich: Ich bin nach Haus gefahren. Sorry Jojo aber ich muss off. Hab noch wichtige Sachen zu tun. Sehen uns ja morgen. Eigentlich hatte ich nichts mehr zu tun, aber Jojos Nachricht hatte mir so einen Stich ins Herz gesetzt, dass ich am liebsten gestorben wäre. Das Foto was ich von ihr an der Wand zu hängen hatte, riss ich ab, zerriss es und schmiss es letzt endlich in meinem Papierkorb. Ich war in diesem Moment so wütend wie noch nie zuvor. Um runter zu kommen, nahm ich erstmal ein heißes Bad und ging dann schlafen. Für mich stand fest, dass dieser Tag echt total bescheuert war. *Wills Sicht* Dieser Tag war echt total stressig. Erst als ich endlich zu Haus war, konnte ich die Beine hochlegen. Dachte ich zumindest. Aber da hatte ich die Rechnung ohne Mia gemacht. Sie ist ein totales Nervenbündel, denn sie fragte wirklich alles. „Will bist du Single?" „Nein.", antwortete ich. Ich ließ Mia in meinem Schlafzimmer, was wir uns die nächsten Tage teilten, allein zurück. Ich machte schnell ein paar Brote und kam dann mit einem Teller für Mia nach oben. Als ich das Zimmer betrat, war ich ein wenig überrascht. Mia lag in reizender Unterwäsche auf dem Bett über dem Spiegel hingen. „Ähhm Mia was wird das?", fragte ich. „Findest du es nicht schön??? Ich schlafe jede Nacht so." „Ahja okay.", sagte ich. „Gibste mir mal Brot??? Ich bin am verhungern." Mia beugte sich über meinen Schoss um sich das Brot zu holen. Dabei strich sie, hoffentlich doch aus versehen, über mein Glied. Ich wurde ein wenig rot und mein kleiner Freund steif. Ich verließ schnell das Zimmer und ging ins Bad. Wie pervers es ist, bei einem so jungen Mädchen einen hoch zu bekommen. Aber Mia ist echt total heiß und auch weiter entwickelt als die anderen in ihrem Alter. Als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, ging ich ins Schlafzimmer. Mia war schon eingeschlafen. Ich stellte den Teller weg und ging dann auch schlafen. Kapitel 3: Besuch der Warblers *Sams Sicht* Der gestrige Tag war total toll. Endlich sah ich Nele wieder. Ich war immer noch bis über beide Ohren in sie verliebt. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Zwei Teilige Geschichte Kategorie:+16 Kategorie:+16 bis + 18 Kategorie:Warblers